


Hold Me Closer

by WillGrammer



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Long Shot, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sweat, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: Henri and Louis reflect upon their relationship throughout the years.





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Another love fic, because I wanted to test myself after not writing Depillon for the last couple of months. This is far from my best work but I hope you enjoyed reading regardless. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below! Thank you for reading.

Louis let out a choked moan as Henri's hands wandered down his body.

His long, cold and pale fingers sliding down his tanned chest and sending shivers down his spine as sweat dripped down his lower stomach.

"You're so pretty," the blond muttered, breathing into Dega's bruised neck as his large hands now gripped the man's skinny waist, guiding his legs to wrap once more around his waist.

With each roll of Papillon's hips, Louis gripped the back of his head, blond roots of his hair in his sweaty palms as he cried out.

"I love you, Louis, I love you. Let me hear you," Henri kissed the various teeth marks he decorated Louis' neck with, then sucked them.

Drawing circles on Louis' sides with his thumbs, he listened to the smaller man's sobs each time his cock hit his prostate.

"Papi," he gritted his teeth, his grey eyes filled with tears that trailed down his warm cheeks, and Henri hummed and nuzzled his nose into the man's neck.

"Just a little while longer, okay? Can you wait a few more minutes, baby? I want to feel you for a bit longer," he pled, feeling his own stomach turning to the sweet sounds of Dega, so satisfied underneath him.

So needy, when close to the edge like that. Only with him. The only man he'd ever been with.

And it felt good, it meant everything to Henri when he found out Dega had shared his feelings. After everything they've been through one would think it would be obvious, but Henri was surprised, even after seven years of knowing the man.

He knew he was worthy of Louis' affection towards him, god, how he loved the little touches they shared when they were locked up together, but he was never loved by a man before.

His heart ached in his chest each time he recalled their conversation at the hospital, with Louis, dressed so handsomely in his white buttoned shirt as he confessed to him about his wife marrying his lawyer.

The sadness in his voice was something Papillon never wanted to hear again, and it was selfish of him to promise himself he would be the one to bring happiness into Dega's life simply by being there for him.

He never experienced the misfortune of being cheated upon. He didn't know what Louis needed. And yet Dega surprised him by not giving up on the idea of running away together.

So, of course, he said yes. If not for Louis he would have starved to death in solitary, if not for his money they would have never gotten that shitty boat from Cellier.

If not for him, he'd be dead by Cellier's hands. Some would say that Louis owed him, but it wasn't true. He had given him his money by then.

All he had, and when he had given him his life to cherish with his own, Papillon realized he had never felt more whole.

Now, with Louis panting and sobbing underneath him, begging for his release, in their shared bedroom, with the sun peeking through the blinds on their windows.

Louis' skin could be mistaken for gold in moments like these when sweat decorated his skin and made it shine, and Henri pressed his lips to his forehead, tasting it there, salty and warm on his tongue.

"Please," Louis rolled his hips, impatient, craving, and so beautiful. Fuck, he was breathtaking.

"I got you," Henri shushed him, moving his head down to press their lips together in a heated kiss, slow and loving but passionate, one to take Dega's breath away as his left palm wrapped around the man's leaking shaft.

"Ah," Louis bit his bottom lip, sucking it when fucking himself into his fist with each roll of his hips.

"That's it, like that," Papillon growled, closing his eyes when reaching his climax, the scents of Louis invading his nose, his sweat, the expensive shampoo and body wash he'd use in each and every shower, his cologne, his aftershave.

Louis pushed his head back into the soft pillows on their bed when feeling the blond filling him with a slight burn, his own shaft twitching in his lover's fist as he came with a curse.

Opening his eyes, he watched Papi for a long minute, letting go of his golden hair and sliding his palm down his cheek, now dark with blush.

"What are you thinking about?" he knew the man long enough to realize he had been floating in his own thoughts for a while now.

Henri opened his eyes, still inside Dega when bringing up his hand to push away brown curls that had fallen down his lover's forehead.

"You. Us, mostly you, though," Henri smiled down at him before carefully moving away, pulling out of him with a silent moan.

"Mmh," Louis hummed and pulled the blanket over the both of them, ignoring the blond's cum that dripped down his thighs. They could shower later.

"You look tired," he commented, his palm sweaty on Henri's cheek and yet the blond leaned into it, his own fingers running through his messy and curly hair.

"I'm just happy," he shrugged and pressed his lips into Dega's eyebrow, hearing him chuckle.

"I'm happy, too, Papi."

Louis dragged his fingernails gently down Henri's cheek, now touching his beard, feeling it tickling his fingertips as he did.

"Hold me," he mumbled, moving into him until his head touched his shoulder.

"Always," Charrière said, honest and satisfied with a wide grin over his face, blushing more deeply now when holding Dega closely against him.

"Closer?" he asked him a moment later, and kissed the top of his head, sniffing his hair, and he felt Louis shift in his spot.

"Yes," he said, and Henri tangled their feet together under the blanket, his long legs cradling the artist's short ones, paying attention to his injury.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, worried for a second before he felt Louis breathe into the crook of his neck.

"Not as much as it used to, no," the answer calmed him, knowing how Louis struggled with his disability when he mended their farm outside or fed their horses.

"Thank you," Louis then smiled into Papillon's pale skin and closed his eyes, relaxing against him, at peace when being given so much from a single person, his marriage was never quite as successful.

But he wouldn't change a thing. Even when Henri fell asleep and began snoring, light enough to be mistaken as whistles, but Louis found it adorable about him.

He was happy to be held so closely by the man grew to love. By his best friend, his lover.

  
If he ever got salvation for his crimes, then it was Papillon. Louis believed it was always destined to be him.

And who was he to question his fate?

Wiping the man's fist with a cloth he grabbed from their nightstand, he then intervened their fingers together and closed his eyes, joining him in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/will-grammer
> 
> As always, until next time.  
> -Alex.


End file.
